Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. Following is the list of current and historical projects needed to improve this wiki. If you want to help us with any of them, please leave a message. ---- Project Semantics closed I've noticed that to improve their readability of this wiki's materials they could be compiled into thematic lists and tables. Right now, such lists have to be maintained manually (see, for example, the character lists in the Category:Media). However, there exists an alternative: it's called the Semantic MediaWiki and allows to create dynamic lists and tables inside articles. I'll demonstrate how it works with an example. Let's say, we want to have character lists in all Media articles. Normally, that would mean browsing through all characters, checking if they appear in the particular series, then copy-pasting their names into each Media article they appear in. For ongoing series, it's even more troublesome, because you need to edit the media article every time a new character appears. Here is how it's done in Semantic MediaWiki: List of characters These two lines create a neat subsection that lists all characters ("Category:Characters") who appear in the original series ("appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha"), with wikilinks and all. MGLN is taken here as an example and can be replaced with any other series title. Of course, that's not all there is to this wikimagic. For the character to appear in the list, they must have an article about them in the Category:Characters and that article must contain a link to the MGLN article, in a very special notation... like this: appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (note the double colon). Pretty intuitive, isn't it? So basically, with Semantic MediaWiki, all you have to do to add a new character to a dynamic list is edit the character's article and add a sentence about how he or she appears in the new series. Which you would have done, anyway. And the next time someone opens the series' page, the new character will already be in there. Semantic MediaWiki also understands redirects, so it will treat appears in::ViVid in an article as if it were appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid. Of course, you can do much more than that. For instance, you can list all characters who come from Earth on its page. Or automatically list all spells a character has used. Or create an automatic sortable table listing all Shapeshifters, along with their species and forms. You can do even more crazy stuff, like automatically creating a list of the character's ages in the works they appear in (which is currently done with ), based upon the appears in::... and born in::... properties (that's how such tags are called in Semantic MediaWiki). So far, I have only used Semantic MediaWiki addon on my private wiki at home but I must say that it is awesome what you can do with it. I'd definitely recommend installing it here. But what do you think? Do we need the Semantic MediaWiki here or not? --Koveras Alvane 21:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I guess nobody minds, so I'll just go ahead and request it. :) --Koveras Alvane 16:10, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, the semantic extension seems to have been installed. I'll write a new help page on how to use it some time soon and start using it soon. Feel free to join me. --Koveras Alvane 06:15, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Project Images open Infobox images We need (at least) one image for each character in Category:Characters, as well as for each Device in Category:Devices. Color images are preferred... Articles in Category:Locations and Category:Objects probably need illustrations, too, but that's of low priority right now. --Koveras Alvane 19:28, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Created Category:Articles needing an infobox picture. The and automatically place the article into it if no image is specified. Right now, though, no article appears in it because the template/category cache needs to be purged... Unless the engine does it automatically, I'm gonna perform that manually tomorrow. --Koveras Alvane 11:29, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Added Category:Spells to the list, since they have an infobox now. Right now, the only one of those to have a picture is Boomerang Blade... --Koveras Alvane 14:40, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I added as many images to as many spells I could find. Manga spells still lack images though since I couldn't find them...and SoundStages because they lack images all together. I also couldn't figure out when Zanbar Blade has been used. --Copycatloki 02:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: Wow. Simply wow. Thank you very much for your hard work! My only wish is that there were more contributors as committed as you. ^^ As for missing pictures, I'll see what I can do about manga-only spells. The rest will have to wait until they are properly drawn... There's no deadline. Btw, since you are done with spells, could you take care of some of the missing character and Device images? There are a couple of StrikerS characters that miss an image, as well as most of the Number's Inherent Equipment... --Koveras Alvane 12:15, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Jawohl! Added the missing character images (except SoundStage), I'll continue adding images to whatever I can find. Finding any for the various worlds is tricky though XD --Copycatloki 11:15, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Yeah, looks awesome so far. ^^ As for the worlds, Force included a page with shots of various worlds, I think: if you could edit them, we could use them for infoboxes... Thanks for your work, in any case. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 13:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Well, I'm done. I've added images to whatever I could find. I added an image to what I believe could be the Claudia...seeing as the XV class TSAB warship all look alike and they zoom to this ship before showing Chrono talking, I thought it could be the one he controls? Anyway, if it's not okay, simply remove the image again =) -- Copycatloki 00:24, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Yeah, great job. ^^ The only things that are left are the characters/worlds/whatever that have never been actually shown... --Koveras Alvane 08:59, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Added media installments, worlds, and spaceships to the progress table. --Koveras Alvane 10:19, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Reactivating the project, since all the new episode and chapter articles need infobox images to illustrate them. --Koveras Alvane 15:02, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Image improvement Alright, now we have the next problem: most necessary images are uploaded but a large number of them are crap. I have created the template to tag such images, so feel free to join me in on the fun. The results will be summed up in the table on the right. --Koveras Alvane 10:52, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Project Summaries closed We need lists of episode summaries for following articles: * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS The latter two would also require summaries of their respective manga adaptations chapters. All three need summaries of their respective Sound Stages. Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid and Magical Chronicle Lyrical Nanoha Force are up to date right now, but Sound Stage X still awaits completion. --Koveras Alvane 19:32, September 25, 2009 (UTC) : Yes, yes, I know... I just got back from a trip, I'll work on it soon, okay? -GlancingReverse :: Peace, man. I didn't mean to pick at or offend you. ^^ Just proposing some long-term goals for this wiki, that is all... --Koveras Alvane 09:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Copied the episode summaries from Wikipedia. They may need expansion later but that's a start. Also, we need Sound Stage summaries... --Koveras Alvane 05:54, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Project TSAB closed This wiki still has pretty vague idea of the internal structure, organization, and hierarchy (ranks) of TSAB. And it is not helped any by the confusion with terms and spelling. We need to research the topic and write it down in the TSAB article. --Koveras Alvane 19:34, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :This page seems to have some good info. --Koveras Alvane 10:05, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Incorporated most of the information from the above page to our wiki. Laying the project dormant. --Koveras Alvane 17:44, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Most of articles correspond to the post-''StrikerS'' state of information now. Everything else will have to be added within normal updates. Closing the project for good. --Koveras Alvane 08:34, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Wanted pages dormant Here's a list of things which need pages: *Golem creation magic (appears in chapter 12 of ViVid) *From comment on Reinforce page, spells section: Barrier, Thunder of Destruction *''Lyrical Toy Box. See the sections "In ''Triangle Heart" and "In Lyrical Toy Box" on Nanoha's page, which also have a reference to a CD. There's mentions of LTB on a few other character pages dating back to their time on Wikipedia. *The Defense Program of the Book of Darkness (could also be a subsection of that page). Episodes and chapters dormant The framework for starting a page on individual anime episodes and manga chapters has been created: * Categorization: Category:Episodes and Category:Chapters * Infobox templates: and * Additional templates: (to be used for formatting titles in lead-ins instead of ) and (for setting the Summary property, see below) * Semantic properties: ** Recycled: Property:Index (for episode/chapter number), Property:Published (for the original air/publishing date) ** New: Property:Episode of & Property:Chapter of, Property:Title, Property:Summary * Examples: "Night's End, Journey's End" and "Sacred Heart" However, the project has been put on ice due to technical limitations of the current Semantic MediaWiki installation on Wikia: Property:Title requires n-ary data type Record, which is available from the version 1.5.0 forward, whereas the current SMW version on Wikia is 1.5e, one of the last versions that Record was not yet included. Of course, provided popular demand, a workaround can be developed for this problem until the next version upgrade. --Koveras Alvane 15:49, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :I have made a workaround for the Property:Title problem: instead of an n-ary type, I use three sub-properties to store the titles: Property:Title/en, Property:Title/ja, and Property:Title/romaji. It will have to do until SMW is upgraded. For the moment, all anime and manga articles should continue use the and sub-templates, but these should be eventually replaced with and , respectively, when all episode and chapter articles are created. --Koveras Alvane 11:01, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :And I also made some preloads to simplify creation of episode/chapter summaries: see Template:Preload. --Koveras Alvane 12:25, December 15, 2010 (UTC) All the episode summaries, as well as all the chapter pages for Force and ViVid have been created. Now we are only missing the anime supplemental manga chapters, and whatever chapters will be released in the future. Both are not a very big deal, thus, laying the project dormant. PS: Woot, we've made it over 500 articles! :D --Koveras Alvane 15:02, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- UPDATE: The datatype has been made available since the last SMW update. I am gonna put the Property:Title to use now... Also, kudos to K.Hayes for getting the chapter titles of the supplementary manga series. --Koveras Alvane 12:58, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome. I could add story contents later. --K.Hayes 16:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Do you have the publishing dates, too? --Koveras Alvane 17:48, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I quote them from the japanese nanoha wiki. There are details for the offprints, but no full details for the original publishing on magazines. But generally it is on a monthly basis, just cannot confirm it was 27/28/29/30th or 31st of the month. --K.Hayes 18:26, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Project Sound Stages closed Sound Stages are next on the block. I am gonna make a category for them so that each one gets a separate page. Sound Stage X will be moved there, too. * Categorization: Category:Sound Stages (and maybe even a dedicated page Sound Stages to list them all) * Infobox templates: * New semantic properties: Property:Sound Stage of * Examples: "Nanoha Sound Stage 02" and "StrikerS Sound Stage X" * Preloads: Project:Preload Sound Stage, Template:Preload/Sound Stage I am still thinking about the article name convention for Sound Stages. I think that "Series Shortcut Sound Stage XX" (see two examples above) is best. Any objections? --Koveras Alvane 19:50, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :It's more or less done now. Now what's left is to create corresponding pages, as well as the overview page, and the general cleanup. --Koveras Alvane 08:18, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Closing the project for good. --Koveras Alvane 08:35, May 19, 2011 (UTC)